Powerpuff Oneshots
by ElizaBGood
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that I wrote while I was bored. There are some that include FtM!Buttercup because that gives me life.
1. Lazy Day

Brat sat almost impatiently as both her sisters tugged on the same sheet of paper. Berserk and Brute always fought and no matter how much Brat begged, she didn't have her own room. She wished they would just stop!

A ripping sound echoed through the already destroyed bedroom. "Look what you did!" Accused Brute first. Berserk held up the paper and scoffed loudly, "Me? You're the one who tried to take from me!" The two girls glared, before looking at Brat, who hadn't gotten into a fight with either since Octie was torn, "Who was it?" The two girls snapped at the youngest.

The blonde nearly rolled her eyes. "I wasn't paying attention..." She said quietly. "It was Brute!" Berserk screamed, as loudly as she could. Cerulean eyes glanced up at the two, "Why do you need it so bad?" She asked, calmly. Both of Brat's sister started explaining at once. Brute jumped and almost tackled Brat, "We were going to make a list! Of the best sibling." Her arms landed on top of Brat's head.

Brat tried to ignore her going back to the patched and slightly dirty Octie. "Yeah and you were gonna judge!" Berserk said, coping Brute. The cerulean eyes met the slightly red eyes. "Well...you could have just told me..." Brat muttered. A snort came the jade girl, "Well...it was a surprise okay?" Brat giggled, "Maybe tomorrow we can hold the contest. It's getting late." The blue eyed girl whispered, her eyes almost closing.

After what seemed to be forever, her eyes opened a tiny bit seeing both of her sisters, curled around her. She smiled, and thought, "Maybe I really am the glue...that holds us together."


	2. Growing Up

**TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND BLOOD!**

Buttercup knew from a young age, he wasn't a girl. At age 7, he told his family. The professor smiled at him and told him, "You can be whoever you want! Just remember we love you!" He changed his name to Bennett. It was hard to believe that the professor was really gone, and that ten years had gone by. His sisters excepted him, aloud him to let his hair be chopped off. Blossom helped him by telling him everything was okay and Bubbles helped him with clothing needs. Though other kids didn't really except it.

Ever since the professor passed away, kids in his class made fun of him. Teachers refused to call him by his proper pronouns. He had started to feel...numb. High school seemed to be even worse. Bubbles was part of the popular group, though she was never mean to anyone. Blossom was with a special group of friends. Leaving Bennett alone. The Powerpuff girls where no longer around, and no one really seemed to talk to him.

The more numb he became, the more he started lashing out. A few weeks ago, he lashed out at Bubbles for barely touching him. Week before last, he yelled at Blossom. And now? He broke a mirror in the boy's room. His hand was scrapped at the knuckle, pieces of glass where around his feet. The almost pleasant sting of a fresh wound, and the mixture smell of blood and third period gym sweat hung the air.

Shock flew over his face for a moment, before, a tear. The first tears in years after the professor died. He made fists with his hands before going into the hall, holding his own hand. He felt nothing, an empty part of him that was where his heart was supposed to be. He saw the outside and the fresh breeze before heading to the roof. He was on the edge before he even realized it.

He sat down, trying to control the crying. A thought of death briefly crossed his mind. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he held himself. His jade eyes looked to the ground below. He untangled himself, looking at his bloody hand. He stiffened hearing the door open. He quickly rubbed his eyes with his other hand. "Hey." Came a slightly familiar voice. He recognized it as Boomer.

The blue eyed boy sat down beside him. Bennett was slightly shocked. "Hey..." He said, not recognizing his own voice, as it came out much rougher then normal. "Shouldn't you be with your sisters?" Boomer asked, looking out at the noon sky. Bennett blinked, "No...what do you want?" He asked, snapping slightly. Boomer shrugged, he offered his hand. "I know what your going through..." A soft voice inside Bennett told him to take the hand.

"Get off the edge and I'll get you something for your other hand." Boomer said, before smiling. "Trust me Ben, your going through a rough patch." Bennett felt tears coming back though he blinked them away. "Don't tell my sisters." He said, allowing himself to be moved from the edge. "I promise."


	3. Give Up One

**Onesided!Boomercup**

It felt weird, being in a half relationship. Boomer didn't want to date, though Ben was over almost every night. Ben claimed he couldn't sleep, though the cuddling came long after. Bennett knew he was falling in love, and it had hit him hard. Though, it was more then the platonic love he thought it was. Like most nights, Bennett had, what could have been a nightmare. He went quickly to the home of the blue boy. Instead of Boomer answering, Butch answered.

"Boomer went on a date or some shit like that." Butch told him, his arms crossed. Some part of Bennett felt bad. "Come in...he would kill me if I sent you home." Butch said, gruffly.

Bennett raised his eyebrow seeing as Blossom was in the living room. "Ben!" She said, as if she hadn't seen him in months. She sat in Brick's lap, and by the looks of it, they were having their own cuddle time on the couch. "Yeah...you look tired Ben, how about you go upstairs." Brick said, making a shooing motion with one hand. "You can stay in the guest room if you want..." Blossom told him. Ben sighed, shaking his head.

He turned, and went upstairs. The four bedroom home seemed much bigger at the moment. He went to the pale blue door, he heard the similar noises of making out in the room, so he decided to go to the dark green door. He had stayed with Butch before, though it was awkward until they both where asleep. "You're whole family is making out...are you?" Ben asked, knowing that Butch did in fact have a girlfriend. "Well...I was going to..." Butch said, moving so the door closed. "Can I be honest..." Ben said, shifting his feet. "I...I feel like I'm going to be swallowed up and there is nothing anyone can do..."

Butch was silent for a moment. "Just don't bring my brother down with you." He said, his dark green eyes glaring. Bennett looked at him, and nodded.

**_BREAK_**

Weeks went by, and Ben found out that Boomer was going out with some popular girl. Ben sat at his normal thinking place, outside on a bench. He came to the conclusion to stop talking to Boomer. He realized that he was in love after many hours of thinking. Flowers where starting to bloom and filled the air with a sickly sweet scent. "You're ignoring him?" Butch asked, sitting down beside him. "Hell will freeze before I tell him my feelings." Ben said, the two sat there, looking out into the sky. "He'll find out. He's dumb but he'll realize." Butch said. "I know..." Ben said. "I know..."


	4. Hate

**_No power AU! FtM Buttercup._**  
><strong>TW: Blood and acts of violence<strong>

He was bleeding everywhere. His stomach had slash marks, his arms tied together, he was gagged, and he was bruised. His eyes hurt from not being able to close them for very long. If he shut his eyes, he feared he'd never wake up. The alley was dark and no one could see him he struggled to get the gag off, he felt weak and helpless. Two things he hated the most. A young lady, perhaps 23, saw him and gasped horrified. She whipped out her phone, calling an ambulance.

The ambulance took a long time in Ben's opinion to come get him. The gag was removed, though he could still taste the cotton. His arms where bleeding from scraps and from the rope. He passed out after a few moments.

"Ben!" Came a crying voice. He opened his eyes to see Bubbles. "Oh my gosh!" She hugged him as gently as she could. "I'll get Blossom!" She ran out the door. "Hey..." He said, weakly as both sisters returned. Blossom had been crying, though she ran over and hugged him. "You're alive and that's all that matters." She whispered.


End file.
